O começo  Versão Sara Silde
by MillisGabel
Summary: Como Sara e Grissom se conheceram.


O Começo (Versão Sara)

**Personagens: **Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem, são da serie americana CSI Las Vegas.

**Escrito por: **MilisGabel

**Siglas dos personagens:** Sara Silde (SS); Gilbert Grissom (GG); Cíntia Berth (CB); Kaio Olhhas (KO); Sabrina Natto (SN); Vitor Chellton (VC).

Sara era uma estudante da Universidade Estadual de São Francisco e dividia o quarto com uma colega Cítia Berth. As duas cursavam física.

CB: "Não sei o que vou fazer depois que terminar a faculdade."

SS: "Penso em entrar para criminalística de São Francisco."

CB: "Falando nisso você viu o mural de recados, tal de Guensson, Guissom..."

SS: "Grissom! O que tem o investigador Florence Grissom?"

CB: "Ele vira dar um mini curso sobre a criminalística."

SS: "Serio, li que ele é muito bom no que fez."

CB: "Claro né, deve ser um velho."

SS: "Nunca o vi."

CB: "As aulas iniciam na semana que vem, as inscrições vão até amanhã."

SS: "Vamos nos inscrever então." As duas saem para se inscreverem no curso. Os dias vão passando e Sara cada dia esta mais animada com o curso. Finalmente chega o grande dia. Sara esta com os amigos na cantina esperando dar o horário de inicio do curso.

CB: "Já estou me arrependendo de ter me inscrito nesse curso deve ser muito chato".

SS: "Há vamos lá se animem vai ser legal, li em um site na internet que o Senhor Grissom e sua equipe de Las Vegas são uns dos melhores do país".

KO: "Espero que esteja certa Sarinha". Disse Kaio dando um beijo na bochecha de Sara.

SS: "Eu estou, vocês vão ver." Eles continuaram conversando até que chegou a hora da aula começar. A aula eram em um auditório, eles chegaram um pouco atrasados e tiveram que se sentar um pouco mais atrás. O diretor Chellton subiu ao palco e começou a falar.

KO: "Blá, blá, blá..." "_Ain que garoto irritante!"_ Pensa Sara.

SS: "Psiiu!"

VC: "Gostaria de chamar aqui Gil Grissom do Laboratório Criminalista de Las Vegas." Todos aplaudiram enquanto Grissom subia ao palco. Ele cumprimentou o diretor e começou a falar.

GG: "Meu nome é Gil Grissom como já foi falado sou do laboratório de Las Vegas e vou passar essas três semanas falando sobre o meu trabalho." _Ele é lindo... _Pensou Sara. Sara não deixou de prestar atenção em nada que ele disse, anotava tudo no caderno.

GG: "Por hoje terminamos, mas espero vocês na próxima aula." Os alunos começaram a sair. Sara ainda estava terminando suas anotações.

CB: "Sara vou indo na frente para pegar lugar na cantiga, tudo bem?"

SS: "Tudo sim, pode ir-te encontro lá" Cítia saiu. O que foi mesmo que ele disse no final? Depois pergunto a Cítia.

GG: "Olá, tudo bem?" Sara fechou o caderno e olhou para quem estava falando com ela. Levou um susto quando viu Gil Grissom em sua frente. _"nossa demorei demais para sair do alditório."_ Pensou ela.

SS: "Senhor Grissom, tudo sim. Já estou saindo, me desculpe." Ai que vergonha.

GG: "Não tudo bem, senhorita..."

SS: "Sidle!"

GG: "Então Senhorita Sidle, gostaria de tomar um café comigo?" "_Esse homem lindo me chamando para tomar café, mas é claro." – _ pensou ela.

SS: "Há sim, claro." Foram caminhando até a cantina e se sentaram. Sara ficou fascinada com a inteligência de Grissom e o sorriso dele então, levava ela as nuvens. Sara não percebeu que já estava tarde. Precisava ir embora era perigoso andar pela universidade muito tarde.

SS: "Senhor Grissom, já esta um pouco tarde preciso ir. Foi muito bom falar com o Senhor."

GG: "Por favor, apenas Grissom nada se Senhor."

SS: "Certo se me chamar de Sara."

GG: "Certo Sara" Ele sorriu magnificamente. O sorriso dele me paralisava, mas precisa mesmo ir.

SS: "Até mais." Comecei a andar.

GG: "Tenha uma boa noite Sara!"

SS: "O Senhor também, opa! Grissom" _Nada de Senhor Sara Sidle._ Andei tão depressa que cheguei ao apartamento em menos de cinco minutos. Cítia já estava dormindo. Tomei um banho rápido e me deitei. O sorriso dele ficou em minha mente até o sono chegar. Acordei mais cedo para render mais tempo para estudar. Arrumei-me e fui comer na cantina.

GG: "Senhorita Sidle?" A voz era de Grissom.

SS: "Grissom, por favor, apenas Sara!" Ele ficou vermelho por eu ter o repreendido, mas não me importei.

GG: "E como vai a faculdade Sara? Soube que você é uma ótima aluna." Ele sorriu. _"Como assim uma ótima aluna, ele andou se informando só pode." – _Tentei não rir.

SS: "Vou bem, amo estudar física. Andou se informando sobre mim Grissom?" Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, achei engraçado e ele também, pois me deu um sorriso de canto de boca que eu amava. Quando vi que ele iria me responder alguém me abraçou por trás. "_Só pode ser o Kaio, ele é cheio de fazer graça e logo na frente do Grissom?_" Fiquei com vergonha e pude ver a expressão de Grissom que não era boa.

KO: "Oi Sarinha! Senhor Grissom como vai?" Apenas dei um sorriso forçado para ele.

GG: "Bem." Grissom assentiu.

KO: "Já pediu alguma coisa queida?" – _"Querida? De onde ele tirou isso?" _Ele queria me deixar mal diante do Grissom, mas não me importei.

SS: "Na verdade eu já comi, e já estava de saída." Me levantei e vi que Grissom fizera o mesmo.

GG: "Eu te acompanho Sara!" Assenti com a cabeça. Despedi-me do Kaio e fomos andando. Ficamos um pouco em silêncio.

GG: "Seu namorado?"

SS: "Não ele é apenas um amigos, mas nunca escondeu que sente algo a mais por mim. Mas ele me respeita e sabe que não vai conseguir nada. Mas as vezes ele tenta me beijar e tals." Respondi em um fôlego só.

GG: "Com uma mulher linda como você ao lado, nem eu resistiria." _"Hã? Ele disse mesmo isso?"_ Olhei bem para ele para ter certeza que era ele Gilbet Grissom que havia me dito aquilo.

GG: "Me desculpe não deveria ter dito isso." Ele saiu andando de pressa. Não sei por que, mas corri atrás dele e o segurei pelo braço. Não sabia o que eu estava querendo com isso, mas fui fundo.

GG: "Me desculpe..." Eu o beijei. As desculpas dele foram tão sinceras que eu não resistir e ele correspondeu. Mas estávamos ali no meio da universidade. Uma aluna com um professor eu me esquivei.

SS: "Opaa!" Conseguir dizer me afastando.

GG: "Nãao, vem cá" Ele me puxou pra perto e me beijou suavemente.

SS: "Grissom estamos no meio da universidade." Ele me olhou e puxou minha mão. Levou-me até um dos intervalos do bloco H onde não passava ninguém. A gente se curtiu.

Dias foram se passando e a cada dia eu estava mais apaixonada por ele. Mas eu sabia que o dia da partida dele iria chegar e eu não poderia pedir que ele ficasse. Faltava dois dias para ele ir embora, estávamos sentados em um banco na praça. Ele me abraçava forte.

GG: "Gostaria de ficar" Pude ver que ele estava triste por ter que ir embora.

SS: "Não faça isso, você tem uma carreira brilhante em Las Vegas." Nesse momento senti suas mãos tocar meu rosto. Foi uma sensação tão boa eu era amada por ele.

GG: "Mas eu me apaixonei por você Sara! E não quero te deixar." Os olhos dele se encheram de lagrimas eram sinceras. Também não queria que ele se fosse, mas sabíamos que isso iria acontecer.

SS: "Quem sabe não tem um lugar para mim no lab em Las Vegas" Eu disse tentando animá-lo. E dei o beijo de leva em seus lábios.

GG: "Serio? Você iria?"

SS: "Com você? Para qualquer lugar." Ele me olhou com ternura e me beijou fervorosamente.

Chegou então o dia em que ele partiria. Acordei triste, mas não podia demonstrar isso pra ele. Então me arrumei e o encontrei em frente á universidade. Iria levá-lo ao aeroporto. Chegando lá ficamos abraçados, ele não me deixou por um minuto.

"_Vôo para Las Vegas partira em vinte minutos, passageiros estejam prontos no saguão de entrada."_

GG: "Eu te amo, Sara Sidle!" Ele me beijou na testa. Abraçou-me forte e começou a andar.

SS: "Me espere." Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, não queria chorar em sua frente.

GG: "Sempre minha querida." Ele voltou me beijou, foi um beijo rápido porem marcante. E assim ele se foi. Nunca me esqueceria do homem que Grissom era. O único que me amou de verdade. Uma semana depois uma carta dele chegou e sempre nos falávamos ao telefone. Eu sentia que ele continuava apaixonado e eu mais ainda. E eu? Irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele e sentia que esse amor nunca acabaria.


End file.
